What Matters Most
by TimothyOnline
Summary: a STORY THAT SHOWS THAT IT DOES NOT MATTER HOW LONG...  WHAT MATTERS IF YOU LOVE FOR THAT LONG TIME
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1

Best friends

"This is what we have been waiting for all summer – our reunion." said Chloe Sparks to her best friends. Rhona Adams, located farthest from Chloe, commented.

"Guys, I really miss you!"

A black-haired boy who was considered the most ambitious in the group - Jerry Parkinsons replied, "I miss the times we share our time having fun together!"

And the last member of the group, the most timid and mysterious guy of the school said, "I agree. But I hope this year will be better! I, Frank Evans, will try to make it better!"

The bell rang and it is time for them to part ways for a while. "Well, we better pack up." said Rhona. "See you guys at the cafeteria!"

Rhona and Jerry went ahead for they are attending the same class. Chloe opened her bag and took a piece of paper.

"Let me check my first class."

"Um, Chloe, I have a favor."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, Frank. That's what friends are for! What is it?"

"I did not receive my class schedule yet. Could you come with me to ask for it?"

"Sure." She said as she patted his shoulder. "Come. Follow me."

As they walk to the Register Office, Frank said.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you. I know I may cause a tardy attendance on your first class."

Chloe pulled her hair to the back of her ear.

"It is okay. Because I will do anything for you…"

Frank stared curiously at her.

"… for you and our group."

Frank nodded and said "Okay."

They stopped in front of a wooden door and a golden doorknob.

"Okay. Here we are." Chloe announced.

Frank opened the door and after a few moments came out with a paper in hand.

"So, what is your first class?" Chloe asked.

"I got Advanced Mathematics." Frank replied.

"Well what do you know; we have similar schedules!"

"Really? Amazing!" said Frank.

They got their bags and slowly walked to their room.


	2. The Big Opportunity

**THank you to Nicquei 13 and to Delia Anole for reviewing my stories...**

**PLease continue my stories and FAnfiction**

**Pls. Review!~**

* * *

Chapter 2

The cafeteria is almost full and an empty table is nowhere to be found. Students chattered loudly since they have not seen their best of friends for a long time now. After Chloe took her tray with Frank beside her, she looked from left to right for an empty table. She saw two hands waving at them.

"It's Jerry and Rhona!" Jerry said gratefully. "Let's go Chloe! We are lucky they reserved us a spare seat."

Without a reply from Chloe, Frank ran to the said table and immediately placed his tray. Chloe followed timidly and slowly not making even a slight eye contact with anyone in the table.

Rhona placed her spoon on the table and looked at Chloe. "What's the matter, gal?"

Chloe straightened her seat and looked at Rhona. "Nothing is wrong."

To change the subject, Chloe replied, "So, how is class guys?"

"Well, it was awesome! Our teacher really teaches good!" Rhona commented.

"Actually," Jerry explained, "Mr. Norman is one of the most handsome teachers she has ever seen."

Rhona chuckled."Are you kidding? He is not only handsome, he also the most dedicated and youngest teacher in this university!"

Jerry smirked. "Rhona, I have an advice for you. You should better be more serious to your studies."

"Whatever!" Rhona said rolling her eyes."I am not destined to be 'SERIOUS TO MY STUDIES'."

Chloe smiled and chuckled a little. "Rhona, all of us are destined to be serious and it should not be 'destined' because it is a task."

" Task? Tasks are lousy! It only gives us great stress and depression." She said.

"Umm, Chloe" Frank talked for the first time. "Do we have an activity next week on Advance Arts?"

"Oh, yes we have! Actually I am going to start buying the materials needed later!" Chloe replied.

"So you are going to the mall?"Rhona asked. "Because I have plenty of plans there. I have plenty of things to buy."

Jerry raised his eyebrow and asked. "For you, or for Mr. Norman?"

Rhona got irritated. "Will you please shut up, Jerry!"

Jerry stopped and said, "Fine. I'll stop."

Then someone stood on the center of the cafeteria and announced. " A pleasant noon to each and every one of you. I am Ronald Tradd, the president of the school's student council. And I am very proud to announce that the nomination for the next group of student council will be held tomorrow! So please start choosing your council and get ready for nominating!"

Chatters quickly spread the whole room. "Again, a pleasant day to all!"

Chloe had a brilliant idea."Jerry, join the election! I know you could be a good leader!"

Rhona also added,"Yes, I know you could!"

Rhona, Chloe, and Frank are waiting for Jerry's answer as he sat straight.

"I will think about it!" he replied positively.

"Just think of it." Frank started. "One of your dreams will come true! You could be a president!"

Chloe smile and patted Jerry on his head. "Don't worry. Whatever your decision is, we will be ther for you!"

Jerry smiled and said, "Thank you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last class, for Rhona, is a chaos. Actually, they just got a short quiz about the lesson they had just discussed that day. But for Rhona, it was a very abusive thing to do to students who enjoy their first day as a senior.

"But Mr. Kozlo, we are still enjoying a fresh senior year!" she pleaded. "Please don't give us a quiz so early this year!"

Mr. Kozlo, who looked a little mysterious with his mystical glasses, stood up and replied to Rhona's pleads. "Rhona, look." He started as he put his hand on her shoulder. "This is just a part of being a senior. Without being trained to have early challenges, it would be, apparently, hard for each one of you to adapt to the next quizzes. Do you understand?" he stood up confidently.

"I did not get a thing of what you said, sir." She said embarrassed."I'm sorry."

"Well, for a student like you, I did not expect too much." he smiled. "What I mean is, you don't have any choice but to do the freaking quiz!" he shouted as he turned around.

Rhona fixed her ear because his voice was too loud. "But..But, sir-"

"It is for your own good! So shut up!" he shouted once more.

The noise made by both got the attention of all students. Soon enough, everyone is now staring at Rhona. She felt shameful of what she has done and tears started crippling from her almond eyes. Then she heard one of the students say.

"Look, she was trying to hook some attention and she did. And now she's crying? How shameful! She wants to gain more attention!"

She started wiping her tears and thought of what she has done. The thought that she became embarrassed in their room made more tears dropping from her eyes.

The bell rang and it seemed to Rhona that it had been hours before that happened. Soon enough, students started going out of the room and their teacher got out next giving her a disapproving look on his face.

She, too, thought. "Yes, I think I disapprove myself."

She stayed on the room for the next thirty minutes which seemed too quiet for her. She felt better alone that moment. "I want to stay at home and pout with my stuffed toy."

Then a knock on the classroom door was heard. It was Chloe. Obvious drops of sweat are running down her face. Gladness was seen on her expression when she saw Rhona.

"At last I found you!" she said catching her breath. She noticed Rhona's sad look and it made her wonder. "What is with that sad face anyway?"

Rhona looked at her and said. "I was embarrassed! And worse, I embarrassed myself!" And once more, huge drop of tears fell from her eyes. She wept and cried on Chloe's shoulder. "It's just horrible!"

"It's okay. We all get embarrassed." Chloe said trying to cheer her up.

"But… but… I don't care! I don't want to be embarrassed!" Rhona continued.

"Well none of us wants to be embarrassed. It just comes along." She explained.

"So?" Rhona continued sobbing. "I do not fit to be embarrassed! I am Rhona Adams!"

Chloe thought to herself. "Well, embarrassment has no connection with your name."

Rhona looked hopeless. She stared at Chloe with tearful eyes. "What shall I do?"

Chloe started to be irritated and said "You know, I think we should go home now. It's starting to be dark and we do not want to be scolded by our mothers and fathers just because of a dumb reason."

Rhona started keeping her things. Chloe offered help. "Let me keep that for you. Just fix your face and wipe all those tears away."

Rhona agreed and did what Chloe ordered. As she combs her disordered hair, she told Chloe, "To tell you the truth, it was not a dumb reason. Embarrassment is a very serious matter that should be discussed by every person."

"Whatever. It's dumb" Chloe replied.

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

Their argument ended when they were on the ground floor and they saw Jerry talking to someone too formal.

"Who is Jerry talking to?" Rhona asked curiously. "He looks very…"

"Political." Chloe finished.

"Yes. That's the right word."

The sky grew darker and it was a sign for Rhona and Chloe to head home.

"Bye, Chloe! See ya' tomorrow!" Rhona said as she waved goodbye!

"Same to you! Bye!" Chloe replied as she opened her newly-shined green car.

Rhona made a last glimpse of the view of the school. Then she entered her purple car.

Rhona found herself asleep in her purple-themed personal bedroom. She pulled her big circle purple pillow to her head and her big purple stuffed teddy bear and hugged it so tight.

"Oh, Britney, I wish I could hug my dream boy as tight as I hug you." She looked at her bear.

"Britney, don't you think Mr. Norman is the perfect one for me? "

A knock came from her door. "Honey, are you already awake? Dinner is almost served. Just ten more minutes."

Rhona replied, "I'll go there after ten minutes Mom! Don't worry, I won't skip dinner tonight!"

"I am so glad to hear that. I'll see you later!"

After that sentence, Rhona heard her Mom sobbing. This made her cry even more.

"I hurt my Mom silently by not taking care of the body she took care of when I was young. I also do not have enough time for her and Dad anymore! I did all these because of hoping to meet a boy who could meet my expectations!"

She stood up, fixed myself and opened her door. "I'm coming Mom!"

She entered the dining area with delight. She sat on her chair which was located beside her brother. She looked at them and all of them are smiling at her!

"Thank you everyone!"

The dinner that evening was full of delight and happiness. Rhona's mother volunteered to wash the dishes but she refused. "Let me do it, Mom."

But before they agree, a knock came on their door.

"I'll get it!" Rhona volunteered.

She opened the door and saw people who are not familiar to her. "Yes, may I help you?"

The woman in a green elegant dress moved forward and introduced them. "Good evening, Adams. We are the White family. We just moved here. We are just eight block away from here."

The Adams family started to crowd. And Mrs. Adams greeted. "Good evening! So you are the family who moved on the empty lot?" They nodded and Mrs. Adams invited them to enter their home.

"A splendid house, it is. Splendid!" Mr. White complimented.

"So you have two children?" Mrs. White asked.

"Yes. The older one here is my pretty teen girl, Rhona. She's now on her last year in college. And here, my youngest child is Robert. He is in his third year in high school. And I could see you only have one, right?"

"Absolutely right." She started explaining. "He is my only son, Hans. And he, like your daughter, is also in his last year in college.

Hans walked toward the wall and examined it. "Wow. This wall is made from high quality materials that are around $300-1000 each material. Am I right, Mr. Adams?"

Mr. Adams looked at him."Splendid! How do you know about those things in such a young age?"

Mr. White answered for his son. "He plans to be an interior designer."

"Impressive!" Mrs. Adams complimented.

"We need to go now. It's getting late." Mrs. White announced. "It was vey nice meeting you, Adams family! Goodbye!"

All of them gave a wave of goodbye to the family. They seemed nice. And that was the end of Rhona's day.


End file.
